Ash or Satoshi?
by Alyss Ashworth
Summary: A stranger comes to Cerulean and sweeps a lonely Misty off her feet. Will she fall for this man who is so like her best friend, Ash, or will she hang onto the hope that one day her prince will return? AAML two-shot.
1. Ash or Satoshi Part One

Ash or Satoshi Part One

_This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got kinda long so I made it into a two-shot! And I wrote this in April and only NOW got around to typing it, so I have no clue how accurate the pokemon are in relation to the Diamond and Pearl series. Course, I don't watch it, so why would I know the pokemon anyway? Hmm, well, that doesn't matter now. You reading and enjoying this fic does! So, get to it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but you don't either so HA!

Ages: Misty -17; Ash-17; Satoshi-17; Misty's sisters- older but not hags (like, duh!)

* * *

"Misty!" a blond girl yelled from her position of deciding which pair of earrings to wear. "Misty! I think another challenger is here!"

"Well then you should probably go battle them, Daisy" her red-headed sister rolled her eyes. Misty was busy feeding the pokemon in the big indoor pool. She giggled at the sight of Psyduck falling in the water and Dewgong fishing him back out.

"You dopey duck!" she chided softly. "Really, sometimes you remind me of Ash the way you're always doing stupid things!" Her smile became strained and eyes blank as Misty thought about her best friend.

By now he probably wasn't as silly and clumsy as he used to be. He would be seventeen, a few months younger than herself, and most likely a mature, kind, if not enthusiastic, pokemon trainer. "And even cuter too" she sighed wistfully. "At the Sinnoh Cup he was so confident and sure of his pokemon, always encouraging and congratulating them. Of course, what else should I expect? He had a huge heart as a kid, makes sense that it grew bigger over the years".

She looked down to discover an audience in the form of Dewgong, Corphish, Pysduck, Politoed, Seaking, Starmie, Staryu, Corsola, Kingler, Totadile, Gyrados, and newly evolved Seadra. Misty's already shaky smile faltered even more as she whispered, "Even with a heart so large, I doubt there is the smallest amount of room in it for me".

The water pokemon responded in outrage, saying that of course there was and if there wasn't _their_ hearts more than belonged to her. Kingler, Totadile, and Corphish went on to say that their trainer could never ever forget his best human friend, they were sure. Misty's eyes watered at their sentiments.

"Thank you," she sniffed, rubbing away the tears hastily. "I know you're right, it's just, if he was my friend, wouldn't he visit me? After winning the Sinnoh Cup, he told everyone on T.V. that he was going home for a long rest. If he's here in Kanto, why hasn't he at least written or called? My last letter was sent a week ago, his came more than six months prior" tears threatened again, but now she angrily pushed them away.

"Well who cares? I'm Misty Waterflower, and I'm not going to cry over some boy who's probably forgotten all about me. I'll just forget about him! Hmpf! Some friend!" At her angry outburst the pokemon glanced at each other. All present knew that Misty could never forget Ash no matter what; even Misty herself knew that. She would never give up hope that someday her friend would come back and things could return to the way they used to be before her stupid sisters went on their cruise.

"Misty! MISTY!" Misty was knocked out of her daydreams by Daisy's call, now coming from the lobby. This just made her even more frustrated and she tried to let off some steam by dropping the pokechow box, stomping over to the pool room door, wrenching it open, and slamming it shut. Needless to say, it didn't help. Not when she saw Daisy leaning back in the chair behind the desk filling her nails when she was supposed to be getting ready to battle the challenger who had come. Misty marched over to the desk, arms crossed over her chest, and leaned back on one leg to give her sister a nasty look.

"What?" Misty spat out coldly. "Aren't you supposed to be battling right now?" her fiery red ponytail and wild bangs matched her feisty attitude and anger. Right now it mostly mirrored her anger. But heartbreak and annoying older sisters can really tick a girl off.

"I would" Daisy mused, not looking up from her task. "But Tracey promised me that he would take me out to brunch today, and he should be here any moment". A glance up reveled Misty was not swayed. The blond pouted and continued in a whiny tone, "Come on Misty! I, like, haven't seen him in for_ever_!"

A chuckle escaped a figure who was leaning on the other side of the desk with his back to the girls. Misty Looked his way briefly before turning back to Daisy. She shouldn't have done that because a face like her sister wore now was one thing that broke her resolve.

"Sure, you only saw him, what, yesterday?" she said sarcastically. Daisy opened her mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Misty's sigh and hand wave. "But go, go. I know you'll only mope around and be an even bigger pain than usual if you don't".

The older girl squealed and gathered Misty into a tight hug.

"I love you too little sis!" she giggled. "Now, I like, gotta go get ready! Have fun with your little battle!" still laughing, Daisy raced upstairs into her room to finish primping for her date.

Misty sighed again, rubbing her temples slowly. "Alright, so, this is going to be a three on three battle, you win two out of three and you get a Cascade badge. Pick your pokemon well, you can't switch once you've chosen. This match will follow the guide lines of a league gym battle" she said in a rehearsed monotone. It got really boring saying the same thing over and over again. Usually the kid would respond with a "You're going down!" or "Fine, prepare for battle!". There was even a few "I'm not going to lose to some wimpy girl!". These were the people she most enjoyed introducing to Gryados's hyper beam and Seadra's hydro pump.

However, this voice just sounded amused. "Really? A three on three battle? Last time I was here it was two on two".

That voice! Misty whirled around and stared at her opponent and received the shock of her life. Black, messy hair framed a sharp, yet still somewhat boyish, face with large, laughing russet eyes. The teen, who looked to be around her age, was wearing a black vest, a cerulean blue tee-shirt, jeans, and black biker gloves. His smile was small but crinkles around his mouth showed a smirk was being held back.

"A-Ash?" Misty practically whimpered. It wasn't exactly him, but his demeanor and smile were very similar to her friend's. And the last time she had seen Ash, not on her small T.V., was a couple of years ago. So, could this be ...?

But the smile turned into a confused look. "Ash? No, sorry, my name is Satoshi".

"Oh" Misty's heart broke for the second time that day. Luckily, she had tons of practice with putting up a barricade to stop the sadness and wipe traces of disappointment off her face. "Sorry" her one was no longer depressed or dejected. Instead, it was business like. _"Just another trainer"_ she thought. _"Another trainer who looks _a lot _like Ash. You just probably think of him so much now that anyone who bares the slightest resemblance to him instantly looks like that boy. He's in Pallet Town now and in all likelihood still sleeping. This is a different person. A totally different _hot _person!"_ at this thought a blush streaked across her face, but was gone a second later. Misty had had much practice getting rid of blushes too.

"'S okay" Satoshi shrugged, smile returning to his face. Now there were little dimples that added to his cuteness.

"Ahem, yes, well" Misty brought back her gym leader persona and remembered his earlier remark. "We haven't had two on two battles for a couple of years now. I thought my sisters would battle more if they could use more pokemon and so have a better chance, but you can see that didn't work so well" Misty gestured back in the direction Daisy had gone.

Satoshi laughed, and said, "Yeah, I heard your sisters weren't too into battling. I came prepared to face the tough gym leader here " he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

_"Darn you face!"_ Misty thought as it turned red again. It didn't, however, prevent her from grinning back and saying, "Well then I hope you also came prepared to lose!"

Another laugh. "Nope! I'm here to win! Whether it's two on two or three on three!"

The two made their way back into the pool area. Misty asked her companion on the way, "If you've already been here before, why did you come back? Did you lose last time?" she teased.

"No, well, I guess you could say I won" he looked around. They were in the battle arena now and the pokemon were playing in the pool. They cleared out, though, when the two came in. It was battling time and they knew it. "But I'm back in Kanto to compete in the pokemon league again. That means I need gym badges".

Misty frowned, he had been here before? It must have been prior to when she was leader because she wouldn't forget his face easily.

"If you were here before you must have battled Daisy because I don't remember you. In which case, I'm not surprised you won" Misty pointed to a white box at the opposite end of the pool. "There's your battle box, the battle will start shortly".

"Alright" Satoshi agreed and began walking. Once there, he called back, "And I didn't battle Daisy, I battled a different cerulean sister. I battled the prettiest one".

_"Hmm, so he battled Lilly or Violet. Oh well, those two are worse than Daisy" _she shrugged, trying to ignore the sting of not being the prettiest sister.

"Either way I'm much better than any of my sisters" was Misty's confident reply.

"I know" came Satoshi's voice. "I've seen you battle before" she could barely make out the grin from where she was standing that was on his face.

"He, he's seen me battle?" she whispered, heart pumping even faster. "He's seen me battle, he's been here before, he's the exact look a like of – no!" Misty shook her head to clear it. "No! He said he's not Ash! You're just so desperate for him to come Misty you've started making untrue conjectures! Just forget about him!"

"You okay?" Satoshi sounded concerned.

The gym leader smiled and said easily, "Yeah, just a little headache. You wouldn't believe how much paper work comes with running a gym!"

"Sounds boring" he chuckled sympathetically.

"Extremely!" Misty groaned, then smiled. In a lighter tone, she went on, "But battles make some of it worth the effort! Choose your first pokemon Satoshi-boy!"

_"Satoshi-boy!?" _she grimaced in her head. _"I only call Ash Ashy-boy. What's wrong with me today?"_

"Okay! Go, Staravia!" he shouted.

* * *

"Totadile!" Misty shouted. The small alligator was sent flying by Turtwig's solar beam. It was about to crash down painfully into the water, which wouldn't usually be a problem, except for the fact it was unconscious and could drown. She didn't think anymore but started running across the platforms. Misty judged the distance and where Totadile would fall before taking a flying leap off a final platform and reached out to catch the spiraling pokemon. Her arms closed around Totadile just as girl and pokemon splashed into the water. Instinct made her legs kick as soon as contact with the water was made. Because of this, the two soon resurfaced. Misty opened her eyes and was surprised with that met her gaze. Satoshi was right in front of her, a worried expression upon his face.

"Are you okay? I shouldn't have had Turtwig use that much power. Is Totadile okay? I'm so sorry!" his voice sounded guilty and a little unsure.

"I'm fine" Misty said reassuringly. "Don't blame yourself and Turtwig, Totadile and I have been in situations like this before. Not that he gets hurt this much each time" she quickly followed up with. It wasn't like she was a bad trainer or anything! "That was quite a solar beam, you must have trained Turtwig well!"

"Um, yeah, I guess" Satoshi admitted bashfully as he took Totadile from Misty so she could get out. She pulled herself up and out, shaking her hair in the process. Satoshi cradled Totadile in his arms and looked back at the gym leader. Misty tried wringing out the bottom part of her tank top but decided it was useless. She was soaked. Satoshi saw her disgruntled expression as she looked down at her wet apparel and suggested: "I'll stay here with the pokemon if you want to go change".

Misty glanced up surprised. "Oh, sure. I'll get a super portion for Totadile first though".

"Good idea" the boy agreed and they hopped back to the deck. Misty went over to a closet on the opposite end and brought back the medicine. She turned and before a protest could leave her lips Satoshi plucked it from her fingers and went to sit in the stands to care for Totadile. He was very gentle with the little pokemon and a caring, happy aura surrounded him as he worked. Misty smiled, he was so good with pokemon. How come she always met people like this? He was going to leave too though, just like – but she wouldn't allow her mind to go farther. Her shoes squished with water as Misty started back to the other end of the gym where her room was.

Misty returned to the pool clothed in a pair of small jean shorts, a navy blue t-shirt, and in a moment of weakness, Ash's old blue and white vest. She had acquired it on a visit to Mrs. Ketchum's. It had started raining when she was about to leave so Delia insisted she borrow a hat and jacket and return them later. The clothes she had received turned out to be Ash's Kanto attire, much to her joy and embarrassment. By the look in Delia's eyes, Misty figured Ash's mom knew exactly what she was doing and what these things meant to the girl. For some reason, Mrs. Ketchum had never asked for them back so Misty never mentioned it. Today she needed some comfort and this jacket was as close to Ash as she could get. His scent still lingered on it and Misty buried her head in the collar for a while.

Hugging her arms around her slim waist so the material embraced her curves, Misty walked over to where her guest was kneeling amid a group of pokemon by the pool''s edge. He had been whispering quietly to them but stopped when he caught sight of her. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open at her appearance.

"What?" she demanded defensively. "I like this jacket, it used to be my friend's!"

Satoshi closed his mouth and grinned even more broadly than before. "It wasn't that. You're just so quiet I didn't hear you and so seeing you right behind me gave me a little start. And I think it looks cute on you" he added with a wink.

"Hmp, you're a sweet talker" Misty knelt down by him and scratched a now revived Totadile on the head. The pokemon danced in place and she laughed at him. "Feeling better Totadile?" she giggled. In response the alligator gave off a 'Tota-DILE!' and leaped into her arms. She laughed even harder and hugged him close. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Satoshi watched the girl and pokemon in contentment and some sadness. "And I'll take that as a compliment" he said.

"Good" she grinned at him over Totadile's head.

Satoshi looked down at the small Corsola that was nudging his knee. "Are all of these pokemon yours?" he asked, running a hand over its rough, bubble gum pink spikes.

"I wish" Misty sighed. "Corsola, Politoad, Gyrados, Seaking, Psyduck, Seadra, Staryu, and Starmie are mine. I also have a Luvdisc and Azurill, but they're with my other sisters Lilly and Violet preparing for their first water show" she explained.

"Wow" he said impressed. "That's a lot of water pokemon".

"Not as many as I would like though" Misty said glumly. "As a gym leader, I can't travel like I used to and catch more".

"Why not leave your sisters in charge?" Satoshi queried.

She snorted. "If I did, every rookie would have a Cascade badge and Cerulean City would shun its own gym".

"So you battle everyone who comes through here?" he asked amazed.

"Pretty much" Misty nodded in affirmation. Satoshi whistled appreciatively.

"No wonder they all look so strong and well cared for" he complimented.

"Thanks" Misty blushed again.

"Mmm" was the reply. Then, "So who do these other pokemon belong to?"

"Dewgong is my sisters'," Misty looked to the sea lion in the pool. "They also have a bunch of Goldeen and Seaking as well as a few Shellder, but they're in the tanks downstairs". She turned back to the group surrounding them and smiled down at Totadile, who was still in her arms. "This little fellow, Kingler, and Corphish all belong to my good friend. The same one whose jacket I'm wearing actually. He's away traveling and Professor Oak would usually keep his pokemon, but they needed a big pool and some time battling so I offered to take them".

"That's nice of you" Satoshi told her. "Your friend is really lucky".

"Mhmm, he doesn't know actually" she admitted. "I sent him a letter quite some time ago to see if it was okay, but I didn't get a reply back. His pokemon were really bored, however, so I brought them here anyway".

"I doubt he would mind. You've obviously put much of your time and effort into these pokemon. They seem very grateful" Satoshi examined Corphish up close. The lobster pokemon was very relaxed at the stranger's examination.

"It still would have been nice to hear from him" Misty whispered. She didn't think Satoshi would had heard, but he did.

"Maybe the letters got lost in the mail" he offered.

"Maybe" _perhaps there was hope..._

"If not, he's a jerk for being so good of a friend and not writing back" Satoshi told her seriously.

"He's not a jerk!" Misty flared up. "He was just in the Sinnoh league, so he was probably busy training! Or like you said, they got lost in the mail! Ash might be annoying and forgetful sometimes but he's not a jerk!" Misty finished angrily.

"Alright, sorry!" Satoshi waved his hands in front of his face. "I just can't imagine why someone who has such a great friend wouldn't write back is all!"

Slightly pacified by his compliment she relaxed and let go of Totadile who she had been unconsciously squeezing while she was frustrated. "Sorry I blew up at you, I guess I miss him more than I thought". She already knew that she missed him terribly, but Misty wasn't one to let strangers see all her emotions. Even one who was so friendly and seemed so familiar.

Satoshi gazed at Misty who was in turn being comforted by the pokemon. He watched her for a while more with a look of longing and devotion on his face before saying, "Why don't I make it up to you and take you to lunch?"

Misty was filled with mixed emotions. This guy was really nice, not to mention cute, and she enjoyed talking with him. She wanted to hear about his other pokemon and how he had gotten so good. But by going to lunch, it was like she was denying that she had feelings for Ash. Which she did. A lot of feelings in fact. After a few moments of inner struggle, Misty decided that this lunch thing was just her making a new _friend_, and wouldn't change how she felt about Ash.

"Okay" Misty assented. "Would you like your badge first though?"

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Hehe, yes please. I almost forgot about that, thanks!"

After a slight flicker of sadness at the familiar action Satoshi did, Misty got up and walked out towards the lobby. Satoshi got up too, and with a quick good bye to the pokemon, followed Misty to the door. Before exiting, however, the redhead flipped a switch on the wall and some music came on. The boy gave her a questioning look.

"The pokemon like to have music on when someone's not around to keep them company" Misty explained. "I got the idea from Rudy, the gym leader from Trovita".

Satoshi's face darkened and he gave a gruff "oh" before leaving the pool room.

Misty frowned and asked him, "Do you know Rudy?"

"Yes, and I don't like him" Satoshi scowled.

Misty laughed which only made Satoshi's frown deepen. "What?" he growled.

"Nothing," she stifled her giggle. "My friend Ash didn't really care for him either. And you looked so serious!"

"I think I like your friend Ash a lot better now" Satoshi contemplated.

"You and he are very similar" Misty acknowledged.

"Really? How?" he asked interested.

"Well," Misty pretended to ponder long and hard. "You both know me ..."

"Wow, how ever did you think of that one?" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Misty laughed and went on with a serious expression. "Okay, well, you both don't care for Rudy, you both train pokemon extremely well, both of you travel, you already know that the two of you look somewhat alike, and if I'm not mistaken you share the dream of becoming pokemon masters" Misty told him.

"Well thank you, yes I do travel a lot, and doesn't every trainer dream of being a pokemon master?" he teased her. By now they were in front of the desk and Misty was rummaging around in one of the drawers, looking for a badge.

"I want to be a water pokemon master" Misty said. "But I'm still a trainer".

"Same same" Satoshi waved her comment away.

"I guess so- hey! I found one!" she stated brightly.

Misty's hand withdrew from the drawer with a small blue teardrop shaped badge. "Here you are, the cascade badge!"

"Thanks!" he matched her tone and took it from her. After staring down at it for a few seconds he looked up again with a laugh and said, "I'm resisting the urge right now to say, 'Alright! I got a cascade badge!'"

They both chuckled at that for a while until Satoshi took out a silver chain from around his neck. Misty was surprised to see another cascade badge already on it, and it was soon joined by the new one. Seeing her stare, Satoshi merely winked and dropped the necklace back under his shirt. Since he offered no explanation she didn't want to be nosy and ask about it.

"Now, let's go eat!" he said enthusiastically and was accompanied by the rumble of his stomach. Misty rolled her eyes at this. "What?" Satoshi asked defensively.

"Are all guys obsessed with food?" she sighed.

"Yes" he replied stoically but couldn't help joining in her laughter as they made their way into town.

* * *

"But I felt so bad! All he had with him was a Pidgey and a Charmander! I don't know _how_ he got past Pewter City, but anyways that was all he had! Of course the Charmander went down no problem with one water gun from my Staryu and the Pidgey only took a little more work. He was a goner from the start; the whole thing only lasted a minute. At the end he looked like he was going to cry!" Misty laughed a little. They had finished eating and were just talking now. Over their meal Misty and Satoshi had talked about their different pokemon, different gym leaders, and now they were talking about battles.

"How did you get so good if your challengers were all rookies?" he taunted.

"I wasn't always a gym leader as you know" Misty settled back into her seat. "From when I was eleven to fifteen I traveled through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, and the Whirl Islands".

"With Ash and Brock, right?" Satoshi added.

Misty nodded. "Of course, those two are my best friends. Though it was mostly Ash's journey I got to catch, train, and battle as well".

"You don't regret that you didn't get to go on your own journey to become a water master?" he inquired.

Misty bit her lip and thought for a while. "No, I wouldn't trade the experience I had for anything. I would have traveled alone, but thanks to Ash and Brock, I never had to. We always had fun even if we did get lost all the time" she smiled as memories came back. "I had fun cheering Ash on, helping him train, and pulling him out of trouble".

"Sounds like a blast" Satoshi commented.

His companion grinned. "It was" she said readily. "But I guess that's over now, at least I have the memories".

Satoshi shot her a confused look. "Why is it over?" he asked. "You're not that old are you? If you are then you look really great!"

Misty laughed again and told him, "No, I'm only seventeen, but thanks! And I'm a gym leader; I can't just leave my gym!"

"Teach Daisy how to battle" he suggested, twirling his straw inside an empty glass.

"You make it sound so easy!" she groaned. "Maybe, but it would take a while. And I wouldn't really like to travel alone either". _"I would rather travel with Ash"_ she finished in her mind.

"I guess you're right, just don't put your dreams completely on hold. You never know what's important until it's gone".

Misty glanced up from her plate to his eyes. His tone was serious, and regretful? Then she saw his face, a frown drawing his lips down and sadness etched in every line. But his eyes, they held a loneliness so awful she wanted to reach over and give him a hug. Inside the sad, there seemed to be a tiny bit of hope as well.

"I know what you mean" her voice was low and just as serious. "I thought I was miserable when I first had to leave my friends, but the pain has just grown; I can't stop missing them! Especially Ash, because I love him so much" she added at the end in a barely audible tone. She thought Satoshi couldn't hear, but he did. And he smiled, relieved and hopeful.

"Misty-" he started in a low, excited voice.

_Just a day just an ordinary day, _Misty's cellphone started to ring.

"Oh! Sorry!" she broke out of her reverie and quickly answered it. "Hello? Violet, what is it? Well of course I'm annoyed! You interrupted my lunch! No it is not! No, we're just friends!" her voice got soft and her face flushed, "What? Oh- of course I didn't forget! I just thought it was rude to decline! Yes I'm coming. Fine, I will. Bye" Misty closed the phone and sighed.

"Well, sorry for spilling out my life story to you, I usually don't do that with strangers" she said ruefully as she got up and pushed in her chair.

"Well, I'm not exactly a stranger am I? I mean, I just kicked your butt in our battle, so I guess I'm your superior" Satoshi grinned wickedly.

"What?!" she shouted, outraged. "And here I was thinking you were nice and-" Misty caught sight of his expression and let off an angered huff. "If I didn't have to leave right now I would kick your face in, as it is, I'll just settle for this" with that she reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Satoshi growled playfully.

"Since you're such a gentleman, I'll let you pick up the bill!" Misty stuck her nose in the air and waltz out.

He watched her go out the door and back to the gym before chuckling quietly to himself.

"Same ol' Mist" he sighed happily. He frowned slightly and said, "But I didn't tell her. Hold on" his eye caught sight of a sign on the opposite table. It was about the new water show the cerulean sisters were preforming. An under the sea story of a mermaid princess who is waiting for her prince to return home from war. An idea popped into the young man's head and he grinned broadly.

"The return of the Misty mermaid" his voice was low and had a slight under current of amusement to it. A waitress brought over the bill; a minute later saw Satoshi groaning and leaning back in his chair, one arm covering his eyes.

"Yep, same old Misty".


	2. Ash or Satoshi Part Two

Ash or Satoshi Part Two

* * *

"I can't _believe_ I let you guys talk me into doing another show!" Misty slapped away Violet's hand that was trying to fix her hair. "I can handle that!" she got a brush and ran it through her long untamed locks of bright orange hair.

"Oh Misty, now that you're home, it just wouldn't be a play without all the Cerulean sisters!" Lilly squeaked in excitement.

"And now that you actually look like a sensational sister" Violet added.

"Well yeah, that was what I like, meant" Lilly explained.

"Shut up!" Misty growled. "And just 'cause I'm here why do _I _have to be the main character?"

"Tracey said I didn't have to be the princess because I was already queen of his heart!" Daisy giggled. "So I'm the prince, the second most important person! Duh!"

"And we're obviously more fitted for the role of King and Queen than you Misty!" Violet tossed her mane of blue hair.

"That leaves _you _to be the princess!" they all laughed together.

"Okay! I'm stuck with it, I get it! Just leave so I can finish getting ready!" Misty tried to push them all out at once.

"Ohh, getting ready to make sure you look good for a certain pokemon trainer you met today?" Lilly cooed, batting her eyelashes.

"No! We're just friends! Leave!" Misty yelled.

"Like, that's what you said about the last trainer like him!" Daisy called over her shoulder.

Those parting words struck Misty as the door closed. She sat down on the chair in front of the mirror but didn't see herself in it. Instead, she saw a grinning fifteen year old boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Then, that boy was replaced with a young man in a blue shirt and black vest, a knowing smirk adorning his face.

"Why? Satoshi, you are so like Ash. But you say it's not true. Am I just so love sick? So blind? Why hasn't he called? Was it because I was always so mean to him? I didn't mean it! I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" Then Misty did a very unusual thing. She cried. Hands to her face, shoulders shaking, chest heaving, Misty cried over the pain that had resided in her heart for a long time now. It hurt so bad knowing that your heart was millions of miles away living with someone who probably didn't even know it was theirs.

A rap on the door signaled half an hour until the play began. Misty hiccuped, swallowed the rest of her tears, and tried to do damaged control on her red, blotchy face. She might break down and cry but no one else was going to know about it. Crying in front of her pokemon and crying in front of her sisters were two totally different things.

* * *

The play was about to begin. Misty smoothed down her blue fish tail and checked the straps holding her pink seashell bikini. Daisy placed one last starfish in her sister's hair before tugging her own prince costume into place.

"Alright, first scene it's you and me, then I'm gone and it's you, Lilly, and Violet, then you, and then you and me, got that?" Daisy rattled off who was appearing when.

"We've been rehearsing for weeks, stop trying to confuse me" Misty snapped testily.

"Whatever, you don't have to worry about anything. You're in all the scenes" Violet shifted her salt and pepper beard so it looked more realistic. "Like, this thing is soo scratchy!"

"Oh goody" Misty grumbled.

"I'm so glad we got those new breathing devices! Now we actually sound normal! I hated sounding all, weird!" Lilly clapped her hands together in delight.

"I hope Tracey likes my outfit!" Daisy sounded worried.

"That guy is so crazy for you I think he would dub you the most beautiful woman in the world if you were wearing a potato sack" Misty assured her sister.

Violet wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a potato sack if I were you Daisy" she advised her.

Fighting the urge to smack both herself and her blue haired sister in the head, Misty breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"Okay guys, like, show time!" Daisy squealed.

_Once upon a time, there was a mermaid princess and a merman prince who were madly in love. But one day, war called the princess's lover away ..._

The play was going smoothly. The sisters swam, sang, and acted flawlessly. Misty proved again and again that it was possible for a sensational sister to look spectacular _and_ have the brains for battling at the same time. They had made it all the way up to the scene where the prince comes home and the audience was totally wrapped up in the drama. The huge tank used as a stage only made the play more real and amazing to watch. It was turning out to be a wonderful, heartwarming finish. Yet it would also develop an unsuspected twist . . .

Suddenly, there came a large crash and debris from the ceiling splashed into the water.

_"What?" _Misty thought worriedly. _"What's happening?"_

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

_"Oh, God no" _Misty's insides went cold at the sound of the motto she thought she had escaped for good.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" a woman in a pirate costume and long red hair dove into the pool.

"James!" her blue hair male counterpart jumped in after.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" came a squeaky voice from the roof. A huge Meowth balloon was stationed right above the hole that was created in the gym. A hose dangled down from it threateningly.

"I thought I was done with you creeps!" Misty yelled at them. "Aren't you supposed to be following Ash around and trying to capture Pikachu? Or did Pikachu blast you all the way to Cerulean?"

"No you little twerp! That other twerp is here too and we just thought we'd pay you a visit! You and your pokemon that is! Meowth, start the draining machine!" Jessie barked out.

"Roger that Jess" Meowth pressed a big, red button (A/N Isn't it always a big red button?) and instantly the water in the tank started getting sucked into the tube. The crowd was in total pandemonium but Misty floated right where she was.

"Ash- is back?" she stuttered.

"Of course the twerp is here! Why _else_ would we be here? And I thought you were the smart one in the group!" James rolled his eyes. "See? He's swimming towards us now!"

"Misty!" came a voice from behind her. She spun around and was greeted by the sight of Satoshi, not Ash.

"Oh, Satoshi, it's only you" she sighed, hopes once again crushed.

"Are you blind?!" Jessie sneered disbelievingly. "That's the twerp!"

"But," Misty started, unsure. She looked back an forth between her new friend and her old enemies.

"Come on! It looks just like him!" James said.

"So you are ..." Misty trailed off, staring at the black haired youth.

"This really wasn't how I wanted to tell you Misty but-" Ash looked down.

"Oh, you _lied_ to her?" Jessie snickered.

"Yes and I'm sorry Misty it's just-" Ash began.

"You LIED to me?!" Misty's face was turning red. "Ash Ketchum you little-"

"I know! And I'm sorry! I'll explain later! Right now is not the time!" Ash cut her off.

At his words Misty remembered that right now all of the water and pokemon were being stolen by Team Rocket. Her anger redirected itself towards the pump and with a strangled cry of, "I HATE Team Rocket!" she summoned Dewgong over.

"Dewgong, ice beam directed at the mouth of that hose!" she commanded imperiously.

"Dew-gong!" a blue jet streaked out of the sea lion's mouth and successfully plugged up the pump.

"Staravia!" Ash threw a pokeball above the water.

"Ravia!" came the bird's reply.

"Rip open the hose with an ariel ace!" Ash told it.

With the material broken, all of the pokemon and water fell back into the tank.

"Uh-oh" James said. "Jess, I think we should leave right about now!"

"Why? We haven't even battled yet!" Jessie cried outraged at what the twerps had done to their masterfully laid out plan.

James pointed to Ash and Misty, and Jessie understood what he meant. There floated a very pissed off red head with a Gyrados, Dewgong, Seaking, Kingler, Seadra, and a whole bunch of other water pokemon behind her awaiting orders.

"Right, let's go" Jessie and James grabbed onto a rope and were pulled back into their balloon.

"You won't get away Team Rocket!" Ash called up to them.

"Shut up Ash, I'm still majorly ticked off at you" Misty glowered. "Gyrados, hyper beam!"

A blinding yellow light and the screams of, "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" then they were gone.

The audience whooped and clapped at this wonderful display as a voice over the loud speaker announced, "We're going to have a quick intermission to regroup, so sit tight folks!"

Misty began to swim up to the surface and lifted herself out. She took out her breathing device as Ash followed suit and yelled, "Misty, where are you going?"

"To make sure your stupidity didn't kill my sisters" she snapped, not breaking stride. "Those buffoons who follow you around everywhere could have hurt them!"

"Sorry" Ash said faintly but she kept going and pretended not to notice.

Backstage Misty found Daisy, Violet, and Lilly sprawled on the floor because of the tremors caused by the ceiling's collapse and Gyrados's hyper beam. Lilly and Violet were getting up but Daisy was still on the floor clutching her arm.

"Daisy! Are you okay?" Misty ran over to help her up.

"No," The older girl whined. "I think I broke my arm when I fell. I'm like so sorry Misty, I can't go on".

"Okay, Violet, go and get Tracey. Lilly, we have to finish the play!" Misty instructed her two sisters.

"What?! I can't be the Queen _and _the prince! That will be like, so bad and like, not work!" Lilly pointed out indignantly.

"FINE! Violet, you fill in and-"

"Nope, I'm already the King, remember? Violet stroked her fake beard.

"Okay then, we cancel the play and-" Misty tried again.

"NO!" all three sisters exclaimed with horrified expressions.

"We _never cancel_ a play!" Daisy said firmly.

"Well we have no prince since Lilly and Violet are being stupid and your arm is broken!" Misty threw up her hands in frustration.

"What about him?" Lilly pointed to Ash who stood a little ways off.

"Absolutely NOT!" shouted Misty. "I will NOT work with him!"

"Yes, you will. Now bring him over and we'll fill him in" Daisy told them. Lilly and Violet walked over to get Ash and while they were gone, Misty turned to her eldest sister and said, "Daisy, he _lied_ to me! He's that Satoshi guy! He _lied!_" unshed tears were making her eyes burn again.

"I know, he told me this morning. If you would give him a chance to explain you'd know why" Daisy shot back.

This shut Misty up long enough for Ash to be brought up to speed and dressed like a merman. Soon, the two were getting ready to enter the pool once more, and that was when Misty turned to Ash and whispered, "Ash?"

"Yes?" he had been cautious before, waiting for her to start yelling at him. Now he spoke softly, hoping maybe she was so glad to see him she wouldn't be mad.

"This is for not writing!" Misty slapped him soundly across his right cheek.

"This is for making me cry over you!" she slapped him across the left.

"And this, is for lying to me!" she yelled and punched him in the gut, hard.

Ash gasped and doubled over. Misty's face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with tears and anger. She was trembling all over and her breathing was shallow and quick.

Ash looked up with a pained expression and murmured, "You cried over me?" before the curtain was raised and they had to dive into the water.

Misty swam down to sit on a large rock surrounded by her pokemon. She was trying to put on the face of a girl waiting for her true love to come home. It was hard because she knew that when Ash did arrive, she would have to act joyful to see him when all she really wanted to do was continue punching him.

_"How could he toy with me like that? He was supposed to be my friend; why would he lie? I basically told him that I loved him! And still he didn't let me on to his charade! I must have looked so stupid! It was probably just another one of his pranks! And I fell for it, just like I always do. Friends for six years and this is how he repays me. He's still an immature jerk! I wish he had never come!" _Misty fumed to herself.

_"And so the prince returned home, worn and tired, but safe and longing to see his love. However, years had passed since the two had laid eyes on the other, and for reasons unknown, the prince had disguised himself before coming to his princess. Posing as a traveler, the two spent the day together. At the end, the prince reveals his true self to his beloved" _Lilly's voice went over the intercom, narrating the last scene. The sisters had changed the play so Misty and Ash were forced to discuss what had happened today.

Besides being mildly surprised that her sister had said a whole narration with no "likes" "ums" or "whatevers", Misty was eager to yell at Ash some more. _"Bring it on Ash-boy" _she thought viciously.

_"Thank you" _Ash thought gratefully. _"Now she can't walk away while I explain. Although what a price to pay"_ he fingered his frilly costume with distaste.

"My princess, please let me explain my actions" Ash said aloud.

"Why? So you can lie to me more? You not only lied to me, you lied to my family! After all we've been through! Friends, and more, forever you said! I waited everyday for your letters and for your return. I even cared for your pokemon while you were gone! And this is how you repay me?!" Misty still had her back to him, and she had to remember to modify her scolding to fit with the play.

"I know, and I couldn't wait to return either but-" Ash tried to say.

"Couldn't wait?! Do you have any idea what our parting did to me?!" Misty whirled around to face him, her body trembling in rage and her hair fanned out and swirling in the water. She had already told him she loved him, why not tell him the rest? Maybe the guilt would hurt him as much as he hurt her. Misty forgot about the audience as she continued in her rant.

"I thought the pain was bad enough the day we had to go separate ways, but that was only the beginning. It grew steadily, like a poison strengthening with each rise and fall of the sun. A poison that ate me up until I was little more than a husk. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going and yet at the same time hurt me even more. Thinking about you journeying without me, battling without me, laughing without me. Your letters brought hope to my dreary days. But then they stopped coming. And I was left to believe you didn't care. That you didn't remember, didn't have the time to write to your best friend anymore. You said you couldn't wait to come here, I almost died in suspense" Misty's fury was now mixed with tears as she laid her heart in front of Ash.

"Misty should definitelyget lied to more often" Violet said in a hushed tone from the narrator's room. "She is like sooo good!"

"I can only say sorry" Ash moved towards Misty. The pokemon scattered to give them room.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Ash" Misty whispered.

"Then maybe the truth will" Ash searched her eyes, saw that she still raged against him but would listen, and sighed. Not that she had much of a choice, but Ash took whatever advantages he had. The audience sat intently waiting for them to continue, not knowing how real this was.

"I must tell you why I pretended to be someone else. I was afraid. I was afraid I had lost you" Ash's voice quieted at the end. He looked up, eyes fierce with passion.

"I was telling the truth when I told you earlier today you never realize what you have until it's gone. It took years away from to find out just how much I needed you" he got closer to her, and this time Misty didn't shy away, but she was still wary.

"Then how come you never wrote to tell me?" Misty whispered, eyes locked on his.

"Because I was a scared fool!" Ash said bitterly. "I was so afraid you didn't feel the same that your wouldn't be my friend anymore. Your letters to me kept our link alive, I didn't want to loose that!" Both forgot they were already supposed to be in love, but the crowd didn't notice. They were much to wrapped up in the scene in front of them to notice such a small slip up.

"A few months ago, your letters stopped coming. I figured you were busy when weeks went by with no word from you. But time dragged on, and I forced myself to see that you now didn't want to continue our relationship. However much I didn't want to believe it, no letters came. I pushed myself harder and harder, believing that maybe if I could win you would some how know, and I could prove myself not to be a failure to you. Every time I battled I thought of you. Every time I trained I thought of you. Every time I was loosing hope I thought of you. And when I cried I cried because I wasn't with you. But then we won the war" Misty frowned for a moment before realizing Ash had remembered what the play was actually about.

"I had an idea, I would come home disguised. I would spend the day with you as a stranger. During the day, I would see if you still loved me, the prince" Ash's eyes now sparkled. He was so caught up in his feelings he almost forgot to add in the parts that would keep his declaration with the script.

Misty glared at him. "I sent you letters. I thought _you_ had forgotten _me_!"

"Aha, opps" Lilly muttered guiltily. "I think I kinda forgot to mail Misty's letters. So I guess all of Ash's letters are still at the post office too!"

"LILLY!" Violet and Daisy shrieked.

"Although, maybe they wouldn't have confessed to how much they loved each other if this hadn't happened" Daisy considered thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter who thought who forgot who anymore" Ash reached up to put his hand on Misty's cheek. She let it stay there, her heart beating hard and blue eyes staring straight into his brown ones. His eyes held such a fire, such a flame. But it wasn't anger. It was the emotion that Misty believed him incapable of feeling towards her. Their passion kept her silent as he went on.

Ash stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I found out that you still cared for me. I found out that you missed me more than anything. I come home and find you caring for my pokemon, defending my name from insults, and telling strangers how much you yearn for the days when we were together. Yet this wasn't all".

A slow smile crept over his face, and his right hand joined his left to cup her face. Misty's heart was telling her in deep, fast, thuds that this was it. This was what she had been waiting years for.

"I found out that you loved me" Ash looked like he was about to cry due to the happiness building inside of him.

"I have always loved you" Misty whispered hoarsely. Her anger had long since disappeared. The letters had been lost in the mail, he had been convinced of her indifference, he had gone through the same pain she had.

"And I will forever love you" Ash assured her, heart in his throat.

Misty gasped at this. He, loved her? It was one thing to hear him imply it; it was another to hear him to say it so plainly. It was almost as if she had slipped into another daydream. In all the years they had traveled Misty always guessed her affection fell on a deaf heart, so to speak. Never did she think the feelings were reciprocal. But that would explain why he had taken her missing letters so badly and why he had gone through such great lengths to make sure she still remembered him. Her arms shook, not from anger now, but from the love that coursed through her veins.

"Ash," escaped her lips from the lump that had risen in her throat. With that, she broke contact with his hands in order to wrap her arms around his torso and bury her head in his chest. He folded the sobbing girl into a tight embrace, crushing her against himself. Misty could barely breath but didn't want him to stop holding her. After so many years apart this was heaven. Even before he had left to go to Hoenn and Sinnoh Misty had been denying herself the urge to run and give him a hug. Now she was in his arms and knew he loved her as much as she loved him. There was no way to describe the relief and joy she was feeling. One had to go through everything Misty had to know exactly how her heart felt like it was it was about to explode.

"I lost you once" Ash gripped her even closer as his voice, raw with emotion, found its way to her ears only. "The first time I didn't realize it until years later, and I feel like a fool for that. I will not lose you again!"

The curtain closed on the pair as the audience leaped to their feet clapping and bawling their eyes out. Daisy, Violet, and Lilly were also crying and hugging each other.

Ash only broke away from Misty when Dewgong nudged him to let them know the play was over. He reluctantly released the girl in his arms with a sigh. Misty felt his warmth leave and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and saw such love shining out of his eyes that it made her shiver in delight. They stared at each other in a trance for a while before the pokemon started swimming around and in between them to get their attention. The two look away and blushed a bit, realizing they were still under water just looking at each other. Misty called Gyrados over and they hitched a ride up to the surface, grasping one of its multiple spikes.

They broke the surface and removed their breathing devices, taking a deep breath of fresh air. They barely had time to smile shyly at each other before they were swept away in the giggling storm of blond, blue, and pink. Violet and Lilly pulled Ash to a dressing room and Daisy towed Misty back to her own room, telling her to hurry up because they had to meet fans afterwards.

Misty sighed but did as she was told. What she really wanted to do was be alone with Ash, but it seemed that would have to wait. That was okay, he had already said the most important thing. "I love you" ran through her mind over and over again as she slipped on sweats, her navy t-shirt, and Ash's vest. Like every time she put it on, Misty snuggled into the collar and took a deep breath.

_"I suppose I'll have to give it back now"_ she thought a little sadly. Then she grinned. _"That's fine, now that I've got the real thing I don't need this anymore"._

With this happy thought in mind, Misty made her way out and to the lobby. As she passed by a supply room, an arm snaked out and pulled her into the small area. Before she could cry out something soft and warm covered her mouth. A few seconds of shock prevented her from moving, but soon Misty was able to melt into Ash's arms and kiss him back. Never in a million years could she have imagined how good this felt. His hands reached up to caress her face while his lips continued to work on her mouth. It was a light kiss, but she could still feel the pressure and want behind his actions. Her heart was pumping rapidly as she leaned in more until their chests touched. Her mind could only focus on the kiss, her nerves going haywire with delight. It was almost worth waiting years after she realized she loved him for this. Almost. She still felt some regret at not telling him sooner.

Before she could deepen it further, however, breathing became a necessity. Misty slowly detached her lips and opened her eyes. She heard a little groan and looked up to see Ash with his eyes still closed and wearing a bittersweet smile.

"What?" Misty giggled. "Not good enough?"

Brown eyes flew open to gaze at her. "No" he told her, moving his hands down to her waist, causing goosebumps to to appear on the way. "Why did you stop?"

Misty giggled again and turned her head to fit it in the crook below his chin. "As much as I enjoyed it too, we have fans to deal with. And this isn't a terribly romantic spot you know" she informed him with a glance at a mop.

He blushed and laughed a little. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't wait any longer. These past few months have been pure torture". Misty could feel his throat vibrate with each word.

"Mmm" she breathed in his scent deeply, snuggling even closer.

"I really meant everything I said in the play" he stated after a few seconds of silence. "I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you left. Traveling with Brock, May, Max, and then Dawn just wasn't the same. You weren't there to encourage me, train with me, cheer me on" Ash stroked her hair absent minded.

"Fight with you, insult you, be stubborn. I really have a funny way of showing how much I care" Misty mumbled.

Ash laughed and said, "I missed arguing with you too. I think after some time it just become habit with us".

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "I never meant any of that. I was just trying to hide my true feelings so you wouldn't freak out and not be my friend".

"I'm sorry I didn't understand how I felt sooner" Ash apologized. "I didn't take offense anyway".

"That's good" Misty mumbled, almost sleepily. "You're really comfy".

Ash chuckled and pulled away, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't get too relaxed. We still have to go out and greet the fans".

Misty sighed. "Okay" she said rather glumly, tugging her jacket closer around her.

Ash took her hand and led her into the hall. "Where did you pick up that cool vest?" he asked her teasingly.

Misty blushed deeply and said, "Your mom let me borrow it, I was visiting and it started to rain. I guess you'll be wanting it back now" she made to take it off.

"Nahh," Ash gripped her hand harder. "It won't fit me anymore. Besides," he winked at her. "It looks cuter on you".

Misty turned a deeper shade of pink and pushed him away, but not so forcefully that their hands came apart. "When did you become such a lady's charmer?" she giggled.

"Since I had a lady to woo" he answered back, whispering seductively in her ear.

She gasped as his breath stirred the hair behind her ear. Misty had no idea he could tease like that.

"What?" that same deep voice came again, this time lips touched the little space behind her ear. Misty closed her eyes and stopped walking, leaning into Ash.

"I'll get you back for that" she told him as she was forced forward when Ash started walking again.

Ash grinned at her and said in normal tones, "I look forward to it" bringing another blush to her face.

"When did that dense, pokemon obsessed little boy become this hot tease at my side?" Misty wondered aloud.

"After he found out he was in love" Ash hugged her to him, making sure she would never leave him.

Misty sighed in contentment. Love. _"Finally"_ she thought.

* * *

_I think my favorite part of writing and re-reading this fic are the sections with Misty's sisters, especially the whole potato sack thing ;) R&R please!  
_


End file.
